Legends, Life and Love
by Sari Kamiya01- Mika Takaishi01
Summary: Ebonwumon the guardian of Courage and Loves finds a legend that will make the Digidestinds lives change foreever, ecspecially Tai and Sora *WARNING: VERY YOUNG PREGNANCY!*


1 Sora Kamiya01: *Enters Room* I'm back  
  
1.1 Digidestinds: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
2 Sora Kamiya01: Very funny  
  
Tai: Sorry we just HAD to do it  
  
3 SK01: What exactly do you mean by DO IT Taichi?  
  
Cody: WHAT!!!  
  
Yolie: This isn't a…Hentai…is it?  
  
SK01: No, I don't make Hentais, but I might make a few later on to catch up with all the other authors out there, but not now  
  
3.1.1.1 Joe: That's good  
  
Kari: *Reading Story* HEY!  
  
4 SK01: What?  
  
4.1.1.1.1 Kari: This isn't a Hentai but there ARE mentions of it  
  
SK01: OK, you caught me; there ARE mentions of it in there, and it IS a VERY light lime fic (Don't wanna know how many verys I wanted to put there...believe me you'd get board reading it)  
  
Davis: Who's in the story?  
  
SK01: All of you, plus my characters Tari, Natasha, Mika, and Kim are in it too, but not in the 1st part  
  
Matt: You better NOT kill me or pound me or…anything me  
  
SK01: I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU IN MY FANFICS JUST BECAUSE I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But thank for the idea  
  
Matt: D'oh  
  
Sora: Who are the couples and who does…you know…the Lime part?  
  
SK01: Glad you asked, the couples are Takari, Daiyako, one-sided Sorato, one-sided Michi and the last but not least…………TAIORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mimi: OK, so who's the…WAIT A MINUTE! SORA GETS MY GUY?!  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1 Sora: Who said he's YOUR guy  
  
Tai: What are you talking about? I can't be YOUR guy if I'm Sora's now and Sora's MY girl anyways  
  
Mimi: NUTS!!!!!!  
  
SK01: And finally the people that do the Hentai part (even though there is NONE really) are………Tai and Sora (Don't wanna know how many reallys I wanted to put there either)  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1.1 Ken: WHOA! THAT WAS A KICKER  
  
4.1.2 Tai: *Blushes like mad*  
  
4.1.2.1.1.1 Sora: *Blushes like mad*  
  
SK01: I better go before Tai and Sora kill me…so on with the fic *Runs off with Tai and Sora close behind*  
  
Izzy: She didn't mention this but are ages are as follows  
  
Tai=12  
  
4.1.2.1.1.1.1.1 Sora=12  
  
Davis=12  
  
Ken=13  
  
Yolie=13  
  
Cody=9  
  
TK=9  
  
Kari=9  
  
Matt=12  
  
Izzy=11  
  
Mimi=11  
  
Joe=13  
  
Tari=12  
  
Natasha=9  
  
Mika=6  
  
Kim=13  
  
  
  
Legends, Life, and Love  
  
"He's so cute," Sora thought as she looked at Tai's sleeping from. It was her turn to take the last watch of the night but all she was watching was Tai. She thought she was the only one wake and said out loud, "Oh god Tai's sooo cute," but little did she know that both Mimi AND Kari herd her.  
  
"I knew you liked him Sor, and know I have proof," A small voice piped up making Sora jump.  
  
"KARI! MIMI!" Sora yelled whispered well going bright red.  
  
"Yeah, and there's NO way you can say that 'you were just trying to turn us on', because you didn't know we were awake when you said that," Mimi said with a forced smile.  
  
"Fine I'll admit it, I like, no, I love Tai Kamiya…Happy?" Sora said getting angry.  
  
"About time," Another voice came making them jump. Sora, Mimi, and Kari all turned and saw a purple hair girl looking at them.  
  
"YOLIE! When'd you wake up?" Kari asked in surprise.  
  
Just in time to here ' I like, no, love Tai Kamiya…happy?' you should tell him Sora," Yolie said as she sat down with the other 3 girls.  
  
"Tell him? Are you mad Yolie, he doesn't like me," Sora said in a hurt voice.  
  
"Sora! Are you crazy! Of course he likes you!" Kari & Yolie said in unison.  
  
"No he doesn't," Sora insisted, but she did feel a bit better.  
  
"Yeah he dose, I mean he told me himself," Yolie said with a proud smile on her face.  
  
"Why'd he tell you?" Sora, Mimi, and Kari asked in shock.  
  
Yolie's proud smile turned into a sly smile and she said, "Well you see it happened like this…"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Umm hey Yolie…can you help me with something?" Tai asked her even though she was under the cash desk.  
  
"Hey Tai. Sure I can help you," Yolie said popping up from behind the counter.  
  
"Well you see, next weekend's Sora's birthday and…"  
  
"You want help finding her a special present, right?"  
  
"Umm…Yeah."  
  
"Well let's go," She said as she ran from behind the counter and yanked Tai out the door behind her.  
  
Yolie's oldest sister watched the whole thing then after they ran (more like Yolie dragged Tai) she sighed and said, "Sora's luck to have someone to care for her so early in life, I hope Yolie finds someone too."  
  
"So do you have any ideas of ANYTHING you want to get her?" Yolie asked as she and Tai walked around the mall.  
  
"Well…I want to get her something REALLY special," Tai said trying to think of something really good to get Sora.  
  
"And why's that?" Yolie asked with a raised eyebrow and a sly smile.  
  
"Because…well…Yolie if I tell you this promise you won't tell a soul?"  
  
"Well…I'll try but having the Crest of Purity and all it might slip out to somebody."  
  
"I guess that's OK because I really want to tell someone, so here it goes…I like, actually, I love Sora," He said going volcanic red.  
  
Yolie's eye's lit up and she said, "I knew it, I'll help you find the perfect gift for your girlfriend." She dragged Tai way giggling at his bright red face.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Really? He really said that?" Sora asked, her eye's wide with hope.  
  
"I guess, and you should tell him how you feel soon, before it's too late," Mimi said obviously. "Because if you don't I know someone who will gladly go out with him."  
  
"Mimi's right. Tai might think you don't like him and go with some other girl…named Candy," Kari said looking at Mimi.  
  
"Candy? He like's somebody named CANDY?!" Sora said, her rage building up.  
  
"No, I got that from all of Mimi's little romance problems where she says HE always has a girlfriend…and her name's always Candy," Kari said than with an evil smile.  
  
"Who's HE?" Sora and Yolie burst out.  
  
"I'm not gonna tell anybody, but now that Sora and I said who we like or at least that we like somebody, so you two have to say who you like," Mimi said to Kari, and Yolie.  
  
"Fine, I like, dsbod," Yolie said  
  
"What was that?" Sora asked again.  
  
"DSIVA," Yolie said blushing.  
  
"What, you like Ken?" Kari said with a smile.  
  
"NO! I like Davis for the love of god! I mean…oops." Yolie said blushing like an idiot.  
  
"K, Kari what about…" But Kari cut Sora off.  
  
" TK, I like TK," Kari said with a slight blush on her face.  
  
"I didn't know," Mimi said sarcastically.  
  
"We better get a little more sleep, tomorrow our parents want us home, remember?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah," The other 3 agreed, and they all fell asleep.  
  
~In a different part of the Digiworld~  
  
"Genni, are you there?" A Giant bird/lizard Digimon asked landing on the top of a mountain.  
  
"Yes I am here Ebonwumon," Genni said to the guardian of Courage and Love.  
  
"It's time for the Legend to take place," Ebonwumon said.  
  
"Are you sure? Tai and Sora are a bit young aren't they?" Genni asked worried.  
  
"Yes they are…but you know what the legend says," Ebonwumon said.  
  
"May, you tell me the Legend one more time, just to be safe?" Genni asked respectively.  
  
"Your right, it would be better to go over it one more time," Azulongmon said coming out of the clouds.  
  
"Yes. Baihumon, Zuqiaomon, are you there?" Ebonwumon asked.  
  
"Yes Ebonwumon," They both said coming out of the wood.  
  
"We need to work together to figure this out so we don't make Tai and Sora do something they'd regret for the rest of their lives." Genni said to the four guardians.  
  
Legend, Life, Love.  
  
Light and Hope burn bright and proud  
  
For mistaken not they are oldest in heart  
  
Miracles and Purity, powers combined  
  
Will help start the miracle and love  
  
Friendship and Sincerity Will find hard  
  
To believe for the heart might not be there  
  
Trust and Kindness will see it first  
  
For they are the ones with trusting parts  
  
Reliability and Knowledge will help all they can  
  
The brains will do the best see to life  
  
But the two that will start and never part  
  
The Child of Courage and Love will rein across  
  
The darkness forever destroying it at once  
  
But before Courage and Love leave childhood  
  
At the age of 12 this deed will be done  
  
The chosen one will not grow till 16  
  
But they will learn to love all the hearts  
  
"Hmm…yes that seems to be what it means," Azulongmon said as Ebonwumon finished with the legend.  
  
"Yes, I agree also, they may be young but this must be done," Zuqiaomon said reasonably.  
  
"Right, it's the only way…but Ebonwumon, you are the guardian of Courage and Love so it's you choice. As if it was Friendship and Knowledge it would be mine, or Sincerity and Reliability would be Zuqiaomon's, or Hope and Light would be Azulongmon's," Baihumon said with his light growling voice.  
  
"Genni, I want you to tell the Legend to all the Digidestinds and try to let them figure it out, but take Courage and Love aside and tell them what it really means," Ebonwumon said in a way like Tai would when giving orders.  
  
"Yes…Ebonwumon," Genni said bowing to the 4 guardians  
  
(a/n: K, just so you know I didn't make these 4 up…they really are the guardians of the Digiworld. Here are the pictures, cause I didn't want to describe them.  
  
[pic]Ebonwumon. I believe she's the Guardian of Courage and Love because…well look at her, she has their Crest colors, is part bird part lizard, and a fire pattern.  
  
[pic]Azulongmon. I know he's the Guardian of Hope and Light because it said on the show in '02'. You can kinda tell from the angle sorta wings that he goes with Hope and Light.  
  
[pic]Baihumon. I think he's the Guardian of Friendship and Knowledge because well…it looks a little like Garurrumon, and the purple on it could have came from the Crest of Knowledge.  
  
[pic]Zuqiaomon. I think he's the Guardian f Sincerity and Reliability because a turtle is a water creature like Gomamon and the tree on it is like Palmon.)  
  
~The next morning with the Digidestinds~  
  
"Hey Tai! What time do we have to go home," Davis asked stupidly.  
  
"4:30 stupid," Tai called out to him.  
  
"Geez Goggle-head we told you that about 100 times already…what's wrong? Does little bitty Davy want his mommy?" TK called to him talking in a sarcastic baby voice.  
  
"SHUT UP TA," Davis yelled back.  
  
"Hey, you leave my little brother alone Davis!" Matt growled.  
  
"And his name's TK!" Kari yelled as she woke up.  
  
"Hello Digidestinds…it's been awhile since we've met," A young man said coming out from the woods.  
  
"GENNI!" They all said together.  
  
"Yes, and I have something I know you all…well Izzy, Ken and Yolie anyways will like," Genni said to them.  
  
"What?" Izzy, Ken and Yolie said at the same time.  
  
"Well…it's a legend," Genni said seriously.  
  
"OH GOD HELP US ALL!" Joe yelled jokingly  
  
"Funny Joe," Cody said with a smile.  
  
Genni downloaded it onto Izzy's laptop then said, "You all must help figure it out not just Izzy, Yolie, and Ken."  
  
"Kay," They all said and went to work. Then Genni spoke up again.  
  
"But uhh………Tai, Sora………I need you to come with me for a minute," Genni said to them.  
  
"O…K…" The two 12 year olds said confused.  
  
~In a Small Clearing about a ½ an hour away~  
  
"So Genni, what do ya wanna talk to us about? Tai asked cheerfully.  
  
"Well…you see…I know what the Legend means," Genni said  
  
"Huh? Then why send us all on a wild goose chase?" Sora asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Because Ebonwumon thinks that since it all revolves around the 2 of you, that you guys should be the only ones to hear it strait out," Genni was really starting to get uncomfortable.  
  
"Kay, what is it then?" Sora asked confusedly.  
  
"Well, you see…" Genni stopped and thought "I'll just tell them right out instead of stringing them on." "The Legend means you two have to have a child now…when your still 12."  
  
"What?!" Tai and Sora both burst out.  
  
"I'm sorry…it's the only way to stop the evil," Genni said looking at there bright red faces.  
  
"I-I-I," Sora fainted into Tai's arms.  
  
"Sora! Sora, are you OK?" Tai asked franticly.  
  
Sora opened her crimson eyes about 15 minutes later and found her self in Tai's strong arms. "TAI!" Sora yelled as she jumped up and blushed.  
  
"I kinda thought that would be the reaction I'd get from you 2," Genni said smiling slightly.  
  
"B-but our parents-," Tai started but Genni cut him off.  
  
"I'll tell them myself, and that this has to be done…I'll go talk to the other Digidestinds and give them a few clues, while you two talk about this," Genni smiled and walked off.  
  
"Well…umm…" "What do I say to her…I guess I should tell her how I feel about her, it might make this situation a little more bearable." Tai thought then said, "Umm…Sora."  
  
"Yeah?" Sora asked still bright red. "I should really tell him how I feel…it's not like I WANT to get…pregnant…do I?"  
  
"It's just…I-I-I-I…I Love you," Tai said going a volcanic red.  
  
"Really because…I love you too," Sora said tears starting to stream out her eyes.  
  
"Huh? Sora, I would normally say don't cry…but you have a right to cry this time," Tai said looking at her.  
  
Sora threw her self in Tai's arms and buried her head in the crook of his neck. This movement made Tai melt.  
  
"Come on…let's get back to the others," Tai said and started to walk away with his arm around her.  
  
"Tai wait," Sora said all of a sudden.  
  
"What's wrong Sor-," But he got cut off by Sora's pink lips on his own. The kiss lasted about 5 minutes then Sora broke it.  
  
"Your right…we better get back," Sora said taking the shocked boys hand.  
  
~Back at the Camp~  
  
"Hey Tai, Sora what's up?" Yolie asked cheerfully.  
  
"NOTHING!" They yelled at the same time causing Davis, Ken, Yolie, Cody, TK, Kari, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe and all the Digimon to look at them strangely.  
  
"You should get home now because I need to talk to a few of your parents," Genni said to the Digimon and Digidestinds.  
  
"Kay," All 24 of them said together though 22 of them were confused at why Genni wanted to talk to some of their parents.  
  
~In the Real World~  
  
"Umm…TK, Matt do you guys think Kari and Gatomon can go over to your house for a little while?" Genni asked the two blonds.  
  
"Sure, it'll be fun, right Kari?" TK said to his best friend.  
  
Soon all the Digidestinds and Digimon were gong except Tai, Agumon, Sora and Biyomon.  
  
"Kay, Tai? Sora? Do you think you can get your parents together for a while?" He asked.  
  
"They are together now at my house," Tai said blushing slightly.  
  
"Great, let's go," Genni announced and they left.  
  
"Why do you think Genni wants to talk to Tai and Sora's Parents?" Biyomon asked Agumon curiously.  
  
"Don't know…but we'll find out that for sure.  
  
~Tai's house about and hour and a ½ later~  
  
"So Tai and Sora must have the child in the up coming months?" Tara Takenouchi asked Genni.  
  
"Yes, but please don't take it out on them or their Digimon…it's not like they want to have a child now," Genni said as he looked at the two of them.  
  
"And this child will stay an infant until Tai and Sora are 16? But that's 4 years," Mike Kamiya said to him.  
  
"Isn't that gonna get on someone's nerves?" Agumon asked Genni who laughed.  
  
"Yes, most people have to put up with that for about a year, and get really cranky, let alone four years," He replied.  
  
"But, Genni we're only 12, how can we possibly take care of a baby for that long on our own?" Tai asked as he and Sora silently cried.  
  
"Yeah, and where does the child live? With me or with Tai?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well…the child should live with both of you some how. And since it's not your choice to become parents now, and I never said you were responsible enough to take care of a child on your own, so I think your parents might help you, won't you?" Genni asked the four parents.  
  
"I will, I mean we have loads of money, enough space, and I'm always home so I'll defiantly help," Karen Kamiya spoke up.  
  
"Yes, this is like those Legends I like to work on and would love to see it happened so I'm in," Mitch Takenouchi said.  
  
"I would love to help too," Tara said.  
  
"I'll help too…I mean we all WILL be his or hers Grandparents," Mike said.  
  
"You know, we DO have loads of room in here and more than enough money so…" Karen said trailing off.  
  
"Are you saying you want Sora to move in here?" Biyomon asked surprised slightly.  
  
"Well…if her and her parents want her too…" Mike trailed off.  
  
"You know that would be a good idea," Mitch said looking at his wife (Tara)  
  
"All right, do you want to Sora?" Tara asked her daughter.  
  
"Well…OK," Sora said hugging Tai tightly.  
  
Tai looked at her and put his arm around her.  
  
Tai's mother watched this and smiled, "Sora how would you like to stay here tonight?"  
  
"Thanks…that'd be great," Sora said leaning her head on Tai's chest and closed her crimson eyes.  
  
~2 Months Later~  
  
"Hey! Tai! Sora! Wait up!" Cody called as he saw them walking towards Tai's and now Sora's house.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi Cody, hi Ken," Sora said to the two of them.  
  
"Uhh…listen you guys…we…umm found out what the Legend means and umm…" Ken trailed off.  
  
"We know, we knew for months," Tai said as her wrapped his arm around Sora's waist.  
  
"You did? But why didn't you tell us? And who told you?" Cody asked curiously.  
  
"Genni told us when he took us aside, when he 1st gave us the Legend," Tai explained.  
  
"And honestly if you had to get pregnant when YOU were 12 would you tell other people besides your mom and dad? I mean not even Tari knows," Sora said.  
  
"Well, OK you got us there, and the Legend DID say the Kindness and Trust would see it 1st," Ken said.  
  
"Yeah, and there's one more thing, if you tell ANYBODY I'll kill you…both of you…got it?" Tai asked giving them death glares.  
  
"Yes Sir," Ken and Cody joked.  
  
"See ya later!" Sora called as she and Tai walked off.  
  
~At Tai and Sora's House~  
  
"And then Davis ran right into the goal post…"  
  
Tai was telling Sora a story of when she was sick and wasn't at school when Davis had a REALLY idiot sorta day.  
  
(a/n: Davis fans don't flame me for the way I treat Davis like an idiot in this fic, in fact I think he's pretty cool…I like him WAY better than Matt)  
  
"Hmm…I know I shouldn't be thinking this way but…I have been going out with Tai for the last 2 months…and even though I can have the baby when I'm 13, but I DO have to get pregnant soon… so…well…oh what the heck, there's no time like the present," Sora thought as she looked over Tai's strong looking body.  
  
"And then…whoa…Sora what are you doing?" Tai asked as she pushed him on the bed.  
  
"Well…since I have to get pregnant…I guess there's no time like the present…you know, just to get it over with," Sora said looking at Tai seductively.  
  
"Huh? Are you su-," Tai got cut off by Sora's lips pressing hard on his as she layed down on top of him.  
  
"You bet," Sora said kissing him.  
  
~3 Week Later~  
  
"Oh, I don't feel so good," Sora said, then she all of a sudden ran into the bathroom and threw up.  
  
"Sora. Are you OK?" Karen asked her running into the bathroom behind her.  
  
"I think s-," But another round of throwing up cut her off.  
  
"I think I should get Genni here, it might be a little more comfortable than going to the hospital," Tai's mother said as she typed him an e-mail.  
  
"Huh? Why?" Sora asked rinsing her mouth out.  
  
"Because…throwing up in the morning for no reason once o ever, is one of the first signs of pregnancy," Mrs. Kamiya told Sora.  
  
Just then Genni came though the computer and asked, "What's wrong Mrs. Kamiya? I got your e-mail."  
  
"I was wondering if…you could tell me if Sora's pregnant?"  
  
"Of course I can. I told you to ask me if she started showing signs of pregnancy," Genni then asked, "Is Tai home?"  
  
"No, he went to help Davis and Yolie with something…and he took Agumon and Biyomon with him," Sora spoke up.  
  
"That's OK, come with me Sora," Genni led her to her room.  
  
~Sora's Room~  
  
"Now lay down, and don't mind this…it will be cold at first," Genni told the 12 year old.  
  
She just nodded then closed her eyes as she felt a really cold metal sot of thing on her stomach.  
  
"Yup, your pregnant alright," Genni said after a few minutes.  
  
"I-I-I…don't believe it," Sora said in shock.  
  
~Back Down Stairs~  
  
"Well Mrs. Kamiya…it seems your gonna be a grandmother in nine months," Genni said.  
  
"REALLY! I'll call up Tara, since Mitch and Mike left on work business," Karen said running to the phone.  
  
Just then Tai walked in the door followed closely by Agumon and Biyomon.  
  
"Tai…I have something to tell you," Genni said.  
  
"Huh? What?" He asked.  
  
"Well…Agumon, Biyomon could you please leave me alone to talk with Tai?" Genni asked them.  
  
"Uhh…sure," Biyomon and Agumon said together and went to their own rooms.  
  
"So Genni I uhh…don't mean to be rude but…what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came because your mother e-mailed me…and speaking of a mother…it looks like Sora's going to be a mother and your going to be a father in about nine months," Genni said smiling proudly.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
~Back Up Stairs~  
  
"I'm scared…I mean I know it hurts giving birth. What will every body at school say? And most of all…will Tai stick beside me?" Sora asked out loud to her self well crying.  
  
"What kind of question is that?" A male voice said as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and rub her stomach gently.  
  
"Tai? Did Genni tell you about me being…" She trailed off.  
  
"You being pregnant? Yea, and don't worry, I would never leave you…especially now," Tai whispered in her ear as he rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Thank you, Tai," Sora said as she drifted off asleep in Tai's arms.  
  
Tai looked at her and smiled lightly, "I love you Sora." Then he drifted off to sleep too.  
  
~Back down stairs~  
  
Tara watched Genni as he typed on the computer then said, "What about school? They're only in their first year of middle school, they can't drop out now."  
  
"Tara's right Genni, what do we do about that?" Karen asked as she joined Tara and the couch and watched Genni closely.  
  
"Don't worry, I've already thought of that," Genni answered.  
  
"OH?" Both women said together.  
  
"Since I was the one that told them this legend, and since they're in the same grade, I will teach them myself right here."  
  
"Well, what do we tell the schools? That our kids are taking home-school because TAI GOT SORA PREGNANT!!!!!" Mrs. Takenouchi shouted.  
  
"No, tell them that you wanted to see of they could learn more at home with you. Besides I can also give them classes about human growth and development that they wouldn't get till they're older," Genni spoke reasonably.  
  
"I'm sorry, this is all just getting to me," Tara said slightly ashamed.  
  
"What about the other Digidestinds?" Karen asked suddenly.  
  
"Let Tai and Sora tell them, besides Ken and Cody already know about it like the Legend says, 'Trust and Kindness will see it first because they are the ones with the trusting parts'," Genni said weakly.  
  
Just then Agumon and Biyomon came down stairs. They looked at Tai's mom. Then Sora's mom, then Genni, then they said, "Sora's pregnant isn't she?"  
  
"Umm…yeah," Karen said.  
  
"You know they should tell the others tonight they could go on the 'Digidestinds Forever' chat on the computer," Biyomon said.  
  
"You know that's a good idea, I'll tell them," Tara said then went up stairs.  
  
~3 hours later~  
  
~Goggleboy28 has entered chat room~  
  
4.1.3 Goggleboy28: I can't believe Sora and I have to do this  
  
~Cameragirl28 has entered chat room~  
  
Cameragirl28: You and me both  
  
~Pinkprincess14 has entered chat room~  
  
~Mrlaptop14 has entered chat room~  
  
4.1.3.1.1.1.1.1.1 Pinkprincess14: Hey what's up…………oh Tai, YOU'RE here  
  
Mrlaptop14: Umm…Hi  
  
~Harmonicaman14 has entered chat room~  
  
~Drglasses14 has entered chat room~  
  
~Purplehairedteen28 has entered chat room~  
  
4.1.3.2 Drglasses14: Why are we here again  
  
Purplehairedteen28: Is Davis here yet?  
  
4.1.3.2.1.1.1.1.1 Pinkprincess14: Sorry Yolie  
  
~Spikehairedprince28 has entered chat room~  
  
~Boygenious28 has entered chat room~  
  
~Kendoboy28 has entered chat room~  
  
~Whistlekid28 has entered chat room~  
  
~Hatkid28 has entered chat room~  
  
~Goggelgirl3200 has entered chat room~  
  
~Lavendereyedgirl3200 has entered chat room~  
  
~Sapphireeyes3200 has entered chat room~  
  
~Blackhead3200 has chat room~  
  
Goggelboy28: Kay everyone, I hate doing this but this is a very important meeting, so…  
  
4.1.3.2.2 Whistlekid28: Roll call  
  
4.1.4 Goggleboy28: Kay. I'm here obviously  
  
Harmonicaman14: duh  
  
4.1.5 Goggleboy28: I'll ignore that. Back to roll call. SORA  
  
4.1.5.1.1.1 Cameragirl28: HERE  
  
4.1.6 Goggleboy28: DAVIS  
  
Spinkehariedprince28: HERE  
  
4.1.7 Goggleboy28: KEN  
  
4.1.7.1.1.1.1 Geneousboy28: HERE  
  
4.1.8 Goggleboy28: YOLIE  
  
Purplehairedteen28: HERE  
  
4.1.9 Goggleboy28: CODY  
  
Kendoboy28: HERE  
  
4.1.10 Goggleboy28: TK  
  
Hatkid28: HERE  
  
4.1.11 Goggleboy28: KARI  
  
4.1.11.1.1 Whistlegirl28: HERE  
  
4.1.12 Goggleboy28: MATT  
  
Harmonicamon14: HERE  
  
4.1.13 Goggleboy28: IZZY  
  
Mrlaptop14: HERE  
  
4.1.14 Goggleboy28: MIMI  
  
4.1.14.1.1.1.1.1.1 Pinkprincess14: HERE  
  
4.1.15 Goggleboy28: JOE  
  
4.1.15.1 Drglasses14: HERE  
  
4.1.16 Goggleboy28: TARI  
  
Gogglegirl3200: HERE  
  
4.1.17 Goggleboy28: NATASHA  
  
Lavendereyedgirl3200: HERE  
  
4.1.18 Goggleboy28: MIKA  
  
5 Sapphireeyes3200: HERE  
  
5.1.1 Goggleboy28: KIM  
  
Blackhead3200: HERE  
  
Goggleboy28: OK I'll get right to the point. You know that legend right?  
  
Harmonicaman14: Yeah, why?  
  
5.1.2 Goggleboy28: Well remember when Genni took Sora and me aside?  
  
Blackhead3200: GET TO THE POINT KAMIYA  
  
Cameragirl28: The easiest way to say this is, I'm…………………………  
  
5.1.2.1.1.1.1.1.1 Pinkprincess14: Your what?  
  
5.1.2.1.1.2 Cameragirl28: I'm Pregnant  
  
Spikehairedprince28: HOLY SHIT  
  
Whistlekid28: DAVIS! SoraGOD!  
  
Lavendereyedgirl3200: WHAT!  
  
Blackhead3200: YOUR ONLY 12!  
  
Mrlaptop14: PRODIGIOUS!  
  
Hatkid28: GOOD GOD!  
  
Pruplehairedteen28: FUCK!  
  
Gogglegirl3200: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!  
  
6 Sapphireeye3200: SHUT UP!  
  
6.1.1.1 Drglasses14: LOAD!  
  
6.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1 Pinkprincess14: SORA! YOU-YOU…LITTLE SLUT!  
  
Goggleboy28: MIMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
6.1.1.1.1.1.2 Geneousboy28: No surprise there  
  
Kendoboy28: Yeah, I mean we already knew  
  
Harmonicaman14: WHO'S THE FUCKING FATHER!!! TELL ME SO I CAN BEAT THE FUCKING RAPER!!!!!!!!!  
  
6.1.1.1.1.2 Cameragirl28: STOP MATT!!!! IT WASN'T RAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
6.1.2 Goggleboy28: You really want to know who the father is  
  
Harmonicaman14: WHO?  
  
6.1.2.1.1.1.1.1.1 Pinkprincess14: WHO?  
  
Goggleboy28: I am  
  
~Goggleboy28 left the chat room~  
  
~Cameragirl28 left the chat room~  
  
~Back in Tai's room~  
  
"Tai, what are we going to do when we meet them face to face?" Sora asked him shaking like mad.  
  
"Don't worry Sor, nothing's going to happen to you OR the baby," Tai said moving his hands in circles on her stomach.  
  
"No dummy, I'm worried about YOU, Matt was about ready to kill you there," Sora said to him as she started to cry.  
  
"Nothings going to happen, not this time," Tai said softly well hugging her.  
  
~At Matt's House~  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE THAT LITTLE FUCKER GOT SORA PREGNANT!" Matt yelled.  
  
"I never would have thought Tai would inpregnant her," Izzy said shaking his head.  
  
"We're going to go home and talk to them," Kari said as she, Tari, and Natasha got up and left.  
  
"I bet Tai was forced into it, I mean HE'S MY MAN!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"Mimi you WERE one of the ones that told Sora to tell Tai how she feels about him along with Kari and me…remember," Yolie spoke up.  
  
"I hope everything turns out OK for them," Joe said lightly.  
  
~Back To Tai's House~  
  
"My mom and dad aren't here," Kari whispered to Natasha and Tari.  
  
"Kay, now we can have a privet talk with them," Natasha replied.  
  
"TAI! SORA!" Tari yelled  
  
"Kari! Natasha! Tari! Can you please BE QUIET!" Tai whispered harshly to the three girls.  
  
"Why?" They asked, but then they saw Sora sleeping peacefully in Tai's arms.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Kari said, but Natasha wasn't as thoughtful.  
  
"WHY DID YOU GO AND GET MY SISTER PREGNANT!" She shrieked causing Sora to jump up.  
  
"Natasha! It was part of the legend. You know the child of Courage and Love, and he or she will stay an infant for 4 years," Sora said in a grumpy voice.  
  
"We're sorry, but what about mom and dad?" Tari asked.  
  
"They knew, that's why Genni wanted to talk to them," Tai said smiling.  
  
"WOW! I CAN BELIEVE WE'RE GONNA BE AUNTS!!!!!!!" The 3 shouted at the same time.  
  
~5 Months Later~  
  
Tai moved his hand up and down Sora's now BIG stomach. Then he brought his hand back suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong Tai?" Sora asked her now fiancé with a worried look on her angelic face.  
  
"It kicked," Tai said smiling proudly.  
  
"It did?" Sora asked as she sat up but then thought of something nether of them brought up before.  
  
"Tai? What are we going to call him or her?" She asked the now 13-year-old Tai.  
  
"Umm…for a boy let's call him…umm…I know how about Takato?" Tai suggested.  
  
"OK, I like that name, but for his full name how about Takato Daikeru Kamiya?" She asked Tai casually.  
  
"K, and for a girl…umm…do you have any ideas?"  
  
"Hmm…how about Sari? Sarika Kamiya?"  
  
"After my sisters AND you? Sure, umm…but for a full name how about Sarika Yolmi Kamiya?" Tai looked at her lovingly.  
  
"I love it," she replied moving closer to him.  
  
"Hi guys," Everybody said walking in all looking happy, all but Matt and Mimi.  
  
"Hi," Tai and Sora said together.  
  
They all talked for awhile then Matt said, "How are you feeling Sora?"  
  
Sora looked at him them shrieked, "I'M 5 MONTHS PREGNANT! I HAVE MORNING SICKNESS! MY BACK HURTS LIKE HELL! AND I CAN BARLY WALK ANYMORE BECAUSE OF MY HUGH STOMACH! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?" Then she burst into tears and dug her head into Tai's shoulder.  
  
"What was that?" Mimi asked surprised.  
  
"Mood swings, pregnant people get them ALL the time," Tai explained remembering how she got really upset at him for no reason 2 days before.  
  
"Hmm…if I can get Tai out of here for a minute I can…" Mimi got a really evil idea, and she decided to go though with it.  
  
"Hey Tai? Can you come with me for a second?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Uhh…sure," Tai said suspiciously, but followed her.  
  
~In The Kitchen~  
  
"So Mimi, what do you wan-," But Mimi kissed him on the lips.  
  
Tai pushed her hard away then yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"  
  
"Well…I uhh…" Tai hit her in the face then stomped off. Little did he know that Matt did the same with Sora…and got a bright red cheek for it.  
  
~4 Months Later~  
  
"So Sora, only a few more days huh?" Kim asked looking at Sora's now whale sized stomach.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be glad when it's all over," Sora sighed rubbing her large stomach.  
  
"Are you scared?" Mika asked lightly, as she drew in her sketchbook, but her drawings were more like professional art.  
  
"A little," Sora admitted with a sigh.  
  
"Is anybody hungry?" Karen asked.  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!!!!" All sixteen Digimon yelled at the same time.  
  
"OK," All the Digidestind said much more polite then the Digimon.  
  
Tai walked over to Sora and helped her up, then they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I decided to let you guys to decide what we have today," Mrs. Kamiya said cheerfully.  
  
"I have a sudden craving for chicken and ice cream," Sora said sheepishly.  
  
"Hey, that sounds good, chicken now then ice cream for desert," Kari piped up.  
  
"OK, but Sora take it easy please, I don't want you to get hurt," Tai said to Sora as he put his arm around her.  
  
~7:00 The Next Morning~  
  
Sora shot up extremely fast all of a sudden and shook Tai who was lying next to her.  
  
"TAI WAKE UP!!!!!" She cried to him.  
  
Tai sat up immediately and said, "Sora? What's wrong?" He seemed very worried.  
  
"Tai…I think my water broke," Sora said crying from pain now.  
  
"OH GOD!!!!!! MOM! DAD! GET GENNI!!!!!!!!!!!" Tai yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Agumon, Biyomon, Kari, Tari, Gatomon, and Purrmon all came running in to see Sora looking in deep pain.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya ran in and shooed the girls and the Digimon away, then asked in an urgent voice, "What's wrong?"  
  
"SORA'S WATER BROKE!" Tai yelled panicking.  
  
"TAICHI KAMIYA CALM DOWN!!!!! MIKE GET GENNI!!!!" Karen yelled.  
  
About 5 minutes later Genni came rushing in and told Mr and Mrs Kamiya to go with Kari, Tari, and the Digimon until he came and got them, but Tai could stay.  
  
~Down Stairs~  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, what's wrong with Sora?" Kari asked sleepily.  
  
"She's going to have her baby now," Mike said.  
  
"I'm going to use the phone," Tari said as she ran to the phone.  
  
"TARI WAIT! You should tell the other Digidestind YET!!" Purrmon snapped.  
  
"I'm NOT! I'm calling Tara, Mitch, and Natasha…they deserve to be here, I'm mean they ARE Sora's family," Tari replied.  
  
"OK, call them," Karen said.  
  
~Back Up Stairs about an hour and a ½ later~  
  
"OK Sora, this is it, give on last strong push," Genni said to her.  
  
She nodded and squeezed Tai's hand even harder.  
  
"Come on Sor, I know you can do it," Tai said confidently to her.  
  
She looked in his hopeful and worried chocolate brown eyes then said weakly, "Your right, I can't give up."  
  
She gave one last push, then fainted from pain.  
  
Tai was worried like hell then Genni spoke up.  
  
"Don't worry Tai, Sora's fine, just very tired," Genni explained seeing Tai's worried face. Then said, "And I'd like you to meet your new daughter."  
  
Tai looked up to see Genni finish cleaning the young baby.  
  
"She's perfectly fine, no illness, no disabilities, no worries," Genni smiled as he handed Tai the infant.  
  
Tai looked at her in wonder, then Genni spoke again, "What are you going to call her?"  
  
"Sarika. Sarika Yolmi Kamiya," Tai said smiling proudly.  
  
~Down Stairs~  
  
Genni came walking down the stairs to find the Kamiya's and Takenouchi's running over to him.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Is the baby OK?"  
  
"Are both the baby AND Sora OK?"  
  
"WOAH!!!!! CALM DOWN!!! The baby's fine, and so is Sora," Genni said with a sweatdrop.  
  
~Tai and Sora's Room~  
  
"T-Tai?" Sora asked as she woke up.  
  
"I'm here Sora," Tai said moving closer to her.  
  
"Where's the…OH NO! WE DIDN'T HAVE A MISCAREAGE DID WE?" Sora started to cry.  
  
"It's OK Sora, and I'd like you to meet Sari Yolmi Kamiya," Tai said showing the now wrapped in blanks young girl.  
  
Sora looked over, then a smile came over her face as Tai passed her Sari.  
  
She rocked her daughter slowly, and Tai watch proudly.  
  
Just then both their family's came in. They ALL got a turn to hold Sari (Even Kari, and Natasha…but NOT the Digimon)  
  
"You know, she has Sora's hair color and texture, Kari's skin color, and the same eyes as Tai," Tara said as she watched Tai hold his new daughter.  
  
"I forgot to ask, but what's her name?" Kari asked.  
  
(a/n: Genni left after he sent the Kamiya's and Takenouchi's up stairs)  
  
Tai and Sora looked at each other then Tai said, "Get all the Digidestind here, then we'll tell you."  
  
~30 Minutes Later~  
  
"So what's her name?" Mimi asked after everyone stopped going crazy over the baby.  
  
"Sarika or Sari Yolmi Kamiya," Tai and Sora said in unicent.  
  
Kari, Tari, Yolie, and even Mimi were honoured to have the child named after them.  
  
Kari looked at her new niece then said, "Light. She has the same power as mine. And it means she will have the 2nd Crest of Light."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
SK01: So, what did ya think?  
  
6.1.3 Tai: IT ROCKED!!!!!!!!!  
  
6.1.3.1.1.1 Sora: I LOVED IT!!!!!!  
  
6.1.3.1.2 Kari: All of us did, except for maybe Matt and Mimi  
  
SK01: No surprise there. Please R&R, but NO Flames, after all if I want some I'll just make my self some flames and burn Soratos and Michis. See ya later peoples 


End file.
